1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing trichlorosilane converting silicon tetrachloride to trichlorosilane.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-50381, filed on Mar. 8, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-purity trichlorosilane (SiHCl3) used as a raw material for producing silicon (Si) can be produced by reacting silicon tetrachloride (SiCl4) with hydrogen gas so as to convert.
Silicon is produced by reductive reaction and thermal decomposition reaction of trichlorosilane according to below reaction formulas (1) and (2). Trichlorosilane is produced by conversion reaction according to below reaction formula (3).SiHCl3+H2→Si+3HCl  (1)4SiHCl3→Si+3SiCl4+2H2  (2)SiCl4+H2→SiHCl3+HCl  (3)
As an apparatus for producing trichlorosilane, for example, a reaction vessel in which a two-layered reaction chamber is made by two concentric tubes so as to have an outer chamber and an inner chamber and in which a heating element is disposed around the exterior of the outer reaction chamber is suggested in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3781439 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application First Publication No. 2004-262753. In this reaction vessel, by heating the inside of the reaction chamber from the exterior by the heating element made of carbon or the like which generates heat by electricity, the gas in the reaction chamber is reacted.
In Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. S60-49021, an apparatus in which a plurality of pipe-shaped heaters are disposed in a reaction chamber so that gas is directly heated in the reaction chamber and in the heaters is disclosed.
It is necessary to heat the reaction chamber with high thermal efficiency for the apparatus for producing trichlorosilane.